User talk:Potassium19
__TOC__ Questiooon I'm not sure if the message you left on Mizuhara's talk page was intended for me... I translated it as "Latoniik" because a "ra" would be translated to "la" usually. For the two i's I thought I'd write it the same as Sazanaara, which also has a double letter. What name do you prefer though? マジョレール ☆ディバインアロー☆ 14:43, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Here's a useful tool. If you type in "la" it shows up as ラ (ra). I can't really find any articles though. Since that planet definitely isn't Japanese it's better to translate it with "la". マジョレール ☆ディバインアロー☆ 16:42, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Suggestion Perhaps, something like this might be a good idea: $(function() { if (mw.config.get('wgUserGroups').indexOf('staff') -1) { // if you wish to skip it from the staff $('.nav li:first-child .subnav-2 .subnav-2-item:first-child').after(' Manual of Style '); } }); Cheers, sqm talk 10:44, 03.14.2014 :Yes, exactly. -- sqm talk 10:51, 03.14.2014 ::Adding a cookie would be for a specific time, I guess? Do remember that new users constantly come across the wiki. Adding that link in the navigation bar would be far better. -- sqm talk 11:02, 03.14.2014 :::A straightforward announcement in the form of? A highlighted forum thread? -- sqm talk 11:11, 03.14.2014 ::::Fine, I guess. -- sqm talk 11:16, 03.14.2014 (reset indent) May I try that out then? Just in case, I'll be using localStorage for that. -- sqm talk 18:37, 03.14.2014 Question I messaged Lordranged this question, and she told me to talk to you. I asked Lordranged whether or not I could apply as a new admin since Lordranged is the only active admin and there are times that she's not there and problems happen that need to be resolved. Lordranged told me to message you since you can reach Genda. Here's some stuff I would assume to be useful: *I check the wiki frequently in a day *I am also available for a good portion of the day *I have a large contribution to the wiki (As of now 14,052) *I am generally liked by the community (There were some problems, mainly due to mistranslating Japanese, but those were resolved) *I like to clean up the wiki wherever possible (Such as unused files) *I can read/understand Japanese fluently *I have almost all of the Inazuma Eleven Games in the original Japanese (Missing Supernova) Also, you did leave this message on my talk page a while ago: "Hey there! I don't know much Japanese. So can you check the names of the new characters. I have to use multiple sources so I'm not really sure if they're reliable. If possible, I can ask Genda for you to be an admin since you know Japanese (and current active admins don't know much Japanese) and have a quite large contribution to the wiki. Thanks!" Also, I do have Lordranged's recommendation as she stated on my talk page. Thanks, Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 21:18, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Approvement Ya Khoi~! I think it is nice to make Angelo an admin~ He has edited here for a long time and does it well too~ It would be nice to have another active admin around too~ The chat did have some problems with trolls when no mod/admin is around, so he might be able to help there out as well~~ Have a nice day! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 15:27, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation With Hyperdimension Neptunia wiki Hello I was wondering if you wouldn't mind making an Affiliation with the Hyperdimension Neptunia wiki. I see that the studio that made the anime for our series helped with this series as well so I thought I'd drop by and ask. I originally asked another admin but they directed me to you. I hope to hear from you soon. Thank you for your time~ ~Purple Heart~ (talk) 13:03, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Chat mod Rights Well I just saw the update on the chat mods rights. And if you're thinking that I'm here trying to get them back, you're wrong. Do as you wish with me being a mod or not. Just have a little complains about your decision. I don't see a good reason to unmod Gou, matter of fact from what I've heard and seen, he is adored by many people in the chat and seems to have a good relationship with them. Myself am not like that. But I was only a temporary mod after all so I really couldn't care less if I was still a mod or not. You unmodded a suitable person and you modded a horrible person. Really, who in their god forsaken mind would give rights to Eska? Did you randomly pointed out users to be mods? Do you at least gave these two new mods a test or something of some sort? Do you know if they are suitable enough to be chat mods? I don't have a clue about Renjiru but I know that Eska shouldn't and mustn't be a chat moderator. Eska has a bad behavior and I've been witnessing it from this chat and another. Teaming up with other users to misbehave, User:Number Hunter. Oh yes this is such a good example. I remember the times where I was called here multiple times to take care of them both. Whether in their accounts or in fake account. You can unmod me for my behavior but you cannot mod him for the fact that you have such good relationship with him. I've been through this multiple times, wikis do not work like this. There should be a page for people to apply for the job with questions about respective job. I've failed a lot of Admin tests, that I will admit. But I always got a spot for any kind of job and it wasn't because I had a friend Admin it was because I tried my best and work hard for it. Now think clearly, don't make decisions by yourself, communicate with other Admins. Because this wiki has a confusing Right systems. You are not the only Admin that I'll talk to. I'll talk with more admins, and I will not ask my rights back for agreeing with you opinion. But I will ask for Gou's rights and the decision to unmod Eska. Because If I am not suitable, he definitely isn't. I assure you that.--~NS~ 16:08, April 17, 2014 (UTC)